


I'll hold you in a meadow

by toomuchtroubletbh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtroubletbh/pseuds/toomuchtroubletbh
Summary: Bellamy never thought that he’d get this. He never thought that he’d get to be this carefree and light, and just happy with this woman beside him.(Post season 4, future fic. Bellamy and Clarke go on a day trip, if you will, and Bellamy reflects on what they've lost and what they've gained.We don't get enough soft moments on the show and honestly probably wont get enough of them in the future so please enjoy this short drabble of my favorite couple being happy.)





	I'll hold you in a meadow

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a one shot that i did to enter a competition to win one of Bob's charity shirts (which I did win :) )  
> As I said, it's my first time writing fan fiction so it probably wont be the best but please give it I try, I really do hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes, please feel free to comment and offer some helpful advice. :) Constructive criticism always appreciated.

“Come on, we’re almost there”

“Funny, you said the same thing twenty minutes ago,” Bellamy quipped back as he nearly lost his footing. It’s been a while since he walked this long on uneven ground, let alone blindfolded as he trekked up a hill. He re-adjusted the backpack across his shoulder with his free hand and huffed with slight exertion. “I thought you said this would be a day trip,” He gripped the palm in his hand just a little tighter. “So why did you pack so much stuff?”

A bright, airy giggle sounded around him causing his mouth to quirk up in a grin.

“God, stop being such a big baby. I _may_ have packed more than we needed but I just wanted to be prepared.” Clarke says.

He grunted at that. “Are you sure we should take a whole day off? There's still a lot of work to be done if we want everyone to have a cabin before winter. And what about Madi? Are you sure she-” Bellamy feels a gentle tug on his arm and he halts his steps. He hasn't got a clue where they might be. He's not as in tuned with his surroundings as he once was, so the terrain isn't as familiar to him as it must be for Clarke. 

“First, you’ve been working non-stop on construction for weeks; no one’s going to miss you for one day. Second,” The blindfold is gently removed and his eyes flutter _open_ and land on her soft blue ones, “-Madi is _fine_. She is more than occupied with Raven. She won’t even miss your lame history lessons” Clarke adds with a poke to his chest.

He answers her teasing grin with a wry smile of his own. He has only been back on earth for a few months and within that time he'd bounded himself with Clarke in a way he'd only dreamed he would have ever been able to, while also finding himself his own little family with her and Madi. Within a few days the younger girl had managed to wrap Bellamy around her fingers. This is the first time both he and Clarke have left her behind on one of their outings and Bellamy was already wishing they'd brought her along, if only for her never ending rambles on whatever things they came across during the long trek. 

Bellamy lets his stare rake over Clarke's features for a moment longer. The past hour being the longest he’s gone without looking at her since he landed back on earth. He clears his throat before dropping his gaze, “Alright, let’s continue.”

“No need," Clarke says. "We're here."

The clearing, which is probably the greenest part of the earth that he's seen so far, lays just beside a small body of water. The simplicity of it is beautiful. A reminder that the world that’s been devastated twice, is still breathing. It is still growing and still full of life. One could say the same for it's current occupants. After being tainted with war and destruction, all residents of Eden remain standing, now stronger than ever.

Bellamy slings the bag off his shoulder and immediately lays his tired body on the ground. Clarke nudges him with her boot before joining him. Placing one arm behind his head, he lays the other out to curl around her as she snuggles against his side with her head placed right over his chest. He rubs his hand down her back in a way he knows helps her remember that he's here, _with_ her, and she presses her chest against his side in a way she knows helps him remember that _she_ is alive, and breathing. He's come to accept that it will be a while before either of them accept that the other won't fade away under the guise of illusion. And he's okay with that.

Easy.That’s how it’s been since he got back. Since he laid his eyes on her for the first time in six years. Since he gathered her in his arms and held tight with no inclination of letting go, soaking up her warmth that he craved for years. He’s glad for it. Glad that now, he has no reason to hesitate. No war to fight, no apocalypse to overcome. It’s just him and Clarke. He's  glad he gets this moment of pure peacefulness with the woman he loves, and glad that it wont go away once they leave the meadow. Glad that he has a new member of his little family, waiting for them back home.

He turns on his side to loom over her form, still cocooned in his arms. Bellamy never thought that he’d get this. He never thought that he’d get to be this carefree and light, and just _happy_ with this woman beside him. He brushes his fingers against the side of her face, bringing her eyes back to him,

“Hey,” he rasps

“Hi,” She grins back at him, wide, and bright with her eyes twinkling with a soft fondness.

He forgets what he wanted to say and puts no effort into remembering his next words once he surges down and meets her lips with a kiss. A kiss that he believes tells her everything he never got the chance to say six years ago and everything he’s been wanting to say since.

Her responding kiss tells him that she feels the same and she always will.


End file.
